The Tattler's Tall Tale
|singers = OLIVER and YOHIOloid |producers = Project OverDoze: * Steampianist (music, OLIVER's tuning) * Tsus (lyrics, YOHIOloid's tuning) * Shius (japanese translation) * Elbo (video) |links = }} Background "The Tattler's Tall Tale" is an original song by the VOCALOID circle, Project OverDoze, featuring OLIVER and YOHIOloid. Lyrics Far away, and long ago there was a land, a nice plateau. There was a town, and next to it lived a young man who would not quit! You see, this man was tall and fair. He spoke and acted without care, and with his words and with his charm, the whole town believed without alarm. The stories that he weaved would soon cause the town to grieve. He roamed the streets from dusk ‘til dawn, without a care, without a yawn. He walked into a bar and smiled, he said he’d stay a little while But soon, it all just went awry, when, from afar, he heard a cry! “I bet you it’s that blue-haired vixen! You know she isn’t free of sin?” “I saw her working down the block, where, on her knees, she begged for xxxx!” “Or maybe it’s your husband, Ann? I heard he isn’t half a man. With legs spread wide from nine to five, I wonder how you’re still alive!” And so, he went off tattling, from winter snow to sunny spring. But soon, it all went straight downhill, for now, he seeks another thrill! But soon, one day, his time will come, when justice seeks and finds his wrongs. And he will learn to hold his tongue, by the end of this song! There once was a boy with bright, blonde hair, who seeked a thrill without a care- He roamed the streets from dusk to dawn for stories that he had foregone! You see, this boy was young in mind, and even though they thought him blind, just from his words and with his charm, the town, they praised without alarm. The stories that he weaved, would soon cause the town to grieve. He saw the truth beneath the lie, he saw it with his one good eye! He walked into a bar and smiled, he said he’d stay a little while But soon, it all just went awry, when tattler came in with a cry! “So she did the unspeakable?” (She did!) “She drowned them like in the fables!” (Oh no!) “He did not taste the precious meat.” “He used the cleavers, cut her feet!” “A portrait hid a tiny child, and we were sad a little while.” “The colors mixed without a trace, I wonder how all your lies taste!” And so, he went off mockingly as tattler hung his head and fleed, but soon, it all will be set straight for everyone will face their fate. But soon, one day, his time will come. When justice seeks and finds his wrongs, And he will learn to hold his tongue by the end of this song! Far away and long ago, there was a land a nice plateau. There was a town, and next to it lived two young men who would not quit! You see, these two, they hit a snare, and neither man was well aware, that with their words and with their charm, the town began their great alarm! The stories that they spoke and weaved, had finally caused the town to grieve. And fed up with their foolish lies, they boiled their blood and gouged their eyes. The truth, here, kids, it’s all a lie The lie is that the truth was dry So never cause people to cry With fibs or tales of any kind And so, the town lived happily, as both tattlers, they hung with glee. And truth they hid behind their backs, for it was better than the facts. And soon, one day, their time will come, when justice seeks and fixes wrongs And the town lived forever strong So it is the end of this song! External links Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:English duet songs Category:Songs featuring OLIVER Category:Songs featuring YOHIOloid